What? Can You Say That Again?
by WindWing
Summary: Our favourite halfa is deaf! No....not the skeleton who goes around killing people called 'DEATH'....deaf as in can't hear! Is this the time for Sam to admit her feelings...? hehe r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

What? Can You Say That Again?

A Danny Phantom FanFic

By WindWing

Disclaimer : Ok, ok…I think u all get the pic…there is NOOOOO way on Earth that I could EVER, EVER own Danny Phantom. So, whoever does own it, don't sue me, I am not claiming Danny Phantom…huh… sob...

Chapter 1 : Waking Up – Danny P.O.V

"Danny! Wake up! NOW!" - now, normally, when you here this you think of a mother yelling from all the way downstairs at her son while trying to make breakfast, wouldn't you? Well, in my case, this was my sister Jazz, right next to me, screaming through a mega-phone, placed right in my ear…translation…OWWWW!

"Jazz!" She laughed through the mega-phone at me and skidded out of the room. My ears were feeling fuzzy, but stupid me forgot about it and went to the mirror to check my reflection. I looked terrible. Even my ghost side looked terrible. Oh, right, well, you see I'm a halva, which is a half ghost half human and…Oh, you don't get it do you? Let me explain…

Fenton : Hi, I'm Danny.

Phantom : I'm Danny too.

Fenton : Bug off! I'm telling it!

Phantom : No way! I am!

Fenton : I am!

Phantom : Fine! Just don't miss anything out…

Fenton : I won't! Anyway…I'm Danny Fenton, and my **annoying** other side is Danny Phantom, my ghost side. I have black hair and blue eyes, whereas Phantom has white hair and green eyes.

Phantom : That was pointless…

Fenton : Shut it. I'm fourteen and I live with my mum, Maddie, dad, Jack, and sister Jasmine, A.K.A. Jazz. I have my two best friends that I've known since pre-school, Gothic ultro-recyclo-vegetarian Samantha Manson, and meat-head techno-geek Tucker Foley. My parents are totally into ghost hunting…I know, you think it's crazy, but stay with me, I'm being serious...seriously. Anyway, they made this freaky portal that can transport anyone into 'The Ghost Zone'. But, It didn't work when they tried to turn it on so they gave up. I looked inside of it and touched something that made it work! However, I was inside of it at the time…so my D.N.A got mixed with a ghost's-

Phantom : Yeah, Mine!

Fenton : shut iiiiit…

Phantom : Growl

Fenton : Anywho… so now I'm a halva. Half Ghost and half human. Now you know, I'm gonna go back to today…

I looked horrible! My hair was a mess, My eyes were covered in sleep-dust and my teeth REALLY NEEDED cleaning. I turned the tap…and…no sound. I stuck my little fingers in my ears to clean them…still no sound! I stared intently at the brass-coloured tap. Realization dawned on me…I was deaf! My pupils were pinpricks in my eyes. Grabbing my ears in desperation, I started to run in a circle in the bathroom screaming – well, I think I was screaming…I wasn't sure 'cause I couldn't hear…

Then my mum walked in.

"Danny! What are you doing? What's wrong?" I was too busy, I didn't realize she was there and obviously couldn't hear her. My mum being my mum, thought I was alright and left me.

Narrator's P.O.V

Jack walked into the kitchen as a confused Maddie sat down at the kitchen table with some coffee.

"Morning Maddie,"

"Morning Jack, hey, you were once fourteen, did you ever run around the bathroom screaming and pulling at your ears?" Jack took the question very seriously.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular…I just found Danny like that this morning…" Jack's eyes widened in despair and excitement.

"He's possessed by a ghost! I'm coming to save you my boy!" He shouted as he bounded out of the kitchen knocking over the dining table, as he did so, soaking Maddie withjust-boiled coffee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny was still running around screaming. Suddenly, he stopped, as he had an epiphany. _Jazz!_ "Jazz! I may not be able to hear if I'm saying this…but you're dead!" Danny spoke exaggerated-loudly through clenched teeth. Upon opening the door, Danny came face-to-face with his father.

"I'll save you! Die ghost!" Jack shouted triumphently as hedog-piled Danny.

A/N : What do ya think? Any good for a first chappy? I'm new at this, this is my first fanfic story, though I have written 2 Danny Phantom songfics. Plz check them out! They are 'Still Standing, My Guardian Angel' and 'Paulina Objection (Tango)' I might put a sequel to the second songfic if I get enough reviews! Plz review this story! If u have flames be gentle…though, constructive criticism is always helpful! Cheers for reading! Plz review! 

XxWindWingxX


	2. How To LipRead in Three Hard Steps

What? Can You Say That Again?

A Danny Phantom FanFic

By WindWing

A/N : hey! Thanx to every1 who read the first chappy! And thanx for the reviews! I did get some saying bout my bad grammar so I will try 2 improve on that 'cause I kno how hard it is to read a story that doesn't flow…its paddie difficult!

By the way, wiltedr0es, I liked the start of 'Hospital House'! plz continue on that and read my other work! Oh, and Broken Remedy, ure review made ME laugh…hehe!

Disclaimer : robot voice I.DONT.OWN.DANNY.PHANTOM.OR.SHEK. wolf grin it comes up once…you'll see why…hehe bigger wolf grin

Chapter 2 : How To Lip-Read In Three Hard Steps – Narrator P.O.V

"_I'll save you! Die Ghost!" Jack dog-piled Danny._

"AHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, me boy! MADDIE! GRAB THE FENTON DE-PROGRAMMER!" (A/N : I have no idea if they have this gadget. I made it up.)

"AHHHHH!" Danny had no idea why his dad had just dog-piled him, so simply screaming seemed to be the best option for the situation – he was half right. Maddie flew in the door, dog-piling jack therefore crushing Danny further in an attempt to calm downhis father– bad idea.

"AHHHHH! More GHOSTS! THEY'RE AFTER ME! JAZZ!" Jack turned his shocked wife over, causing him to now be crushing Maddie and an already half-suffocated Danny. "JAZZ! GRAB THEN FENTON DE-PROGRAMMER! MADDIE AND DANNY ARE POSSESSED!" Jazz walked into the room, cracking up. (well, you would crack up too if you saw your sibling turning purple out of loss of oxygen, your mum turning red out of anger, and your eccentric father piled on top of them turning pale from a mix of excitement and fright for the well-being of his family that he is voluntarily crushing…wow, long sentence…deep breath…) Jazz – now partly normal – shoved Jack of the poor two.

"Ay..ir.." Jazz rolled her eyes and slammed her bunched fist down hard onto her brothers torso, forcing him exhale. "Than…que…"

"What was going on?" Maddie stood up, taking a liking to dusting herself off as she spat out her excuse.

"JACK, was convinced that Danny was possessed, and as soon as I try and stop him, he dog-piles me! And accuses ME of being possessed! ME!"

"Well, Danny what happened?" He just sat there as people stared; adjusting various bits of clothing. "Danny!" Impatience was getting the better of her. "DANNY?" She screamed at him. He still didn't understand, however had actually noticed people were glaring.

"Wha?"

"WHAT. HAPPENED. IDIOT?"

"I can't hear you!" Everyone was stunned. Even the people in Tim-Buck-Two (A/N : hehe, couldn't resist…) had heard Jazz's outburst. "Oh," Danny stood up, pointing at his ears. "JAZZ made me deaf with a megaphone this morning!"

"Death? I knew he was possessed! Get him! Before he reaps us all!" Maddie punched Jack hard round the face. "Arm, likeaboxer!" He slurred in one go before he passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Well, that's one way to shut him up mum…"

"Wha?" Jazz had to cover her ears.

"Stop yelling! Can you read my lips?" She started exaggerating the sounds of her words and opening her mouth wide; like trying to teach a foreigner or baby English. "Caaann, yooooou, reeeeeeaddd, mmmyyyy, liiiiipppsssss?" His confused face said that he couldn't, but he had to add insult-to-injury by trying to guess – not listening to his common sense.

"Tan, oooooo, plead, buy, lips?" She sighed.

"One out of five is good for a first try…"

"Wha?" Her patience was wearing thin now.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Jazz since you did this to him you can teach him how to hear again…"

"Mum! It'll wear off in a day-or-so…"

"Danny is not missing a day of school, so you have to help him." With that, Maddie hopped over the unconscious form of her husband to make a new habit of hers.

"Danny, you WILL be the death of me…"

"Wha?"

"Okay, Danny. Time for Jazz's school of 'How To Lip-Read In Three Hard Steps'…"

"Wha?" Jazz's patience had ran out. Sharply, she slapped him on the ear while reaching for a plastic board, board-rubber and dry-wipe pen. Quickly, she scribbled something and showed it to Danny:

_**Your deaf, nitwit. Mum said I have to help you so I am.**_

**_You're in my room learning how to lip-read in three hard steps because mum said you're not aloud to skip school._**

"That sucks! You'd think she would be kind enough to be kind…" Jazz slapped him again and rolled her eyes.

_**Ha ha!**_

"Yeah, well, it's not good for you either…" slap, "Oww."

**_Okay, step one..._**

**_Body Language..._**

_**Try to guess which mood I'm in by my body language.**_

"Kay." Jazz stood up, slumping her shoulders in an attempt to seem sad.

"Ummm, how about…annoyed." Jazz shook her head. "Grumpy." She shook her head again, now feeling slightly angry. "Frustrated and Jazzy…" She gabbed the board:

_**What do you mean 'Jazzy'?**_

Danny smirked, "You know, Jazzy. Mad, psychotic, mean…" He had her. The patience string had snapped. It was a-yousten-we-have-a-problem-may-day-may-day!-The-planes-gonna-crash-and-we're-all-gonna-die-moment! (is that how u spell yousten? I guessed…hehe) Jazz's body language changed as she gripped her hands together, clenching them into fists and stream rose from her ears. "I know this one! Angry and a 'I'm gonna kill you; not even the four horse-man of the apocalypse or God himself could save you from a thousand life-times of torture' mode! gulp" Jazz dog piled Danny.

**Right, let's try step two…**

**Facial expressions…**

"C-cool…heh…" Danny had a plaster stuck on his cheek and a few dark bruises from Jazz's dog pile.

**Right, okay…**

**Try and guess what mood I'm in…**

"Okay." Jazz put on a over-enthusiastic smile. Now he was scared… "Err…how about…psychotic axe murderer…hehe…bigger gulp" She dog piled him...again…

**Right, on to fricking step three…**

**Watch my lips. Watch VERY carefully because I will bePOSSESSED to kill you if you get it wrong…**

Danny gulped…again…like, the third time? Yeah, that'll do Danny, that'll do…ahh! Too much Shek! Anywho…to the story!

**Wait 'till I'm finished.**

"Okay." Jazz said something. He didn't know what it was…he didn't want to die at fourteen! Who does!...don't answer that…I'm trailing off again, aren't I? hehe…okay then…wolf grin…hehe…He had to guess. "Err, you dipstick?" She clapped her hands in triumph.

"Yay! You got it!"

"Wha?"

**YOU.GOT.IT.GET.TO.SCHOOL.**

"Stop being so Jazzy!" Oops…

"Urrgghhh!" She dog piled him…again…huh, he'll never learn…

A/N : okay! Wha do ya think? Any good for a second chappy? Hehe! wolf grin don't forget to REVIEW! OR I…I…I…ERR…thinks very hard and slams head down on keyboard jfdjbifbfdbhdfsbhdfs………oowwww… hehe…REVIEW! AND, ERR, READ MY OTHER WORK! PLZ? REVIEW THOSE 2! YOU MUST REVIEW! Cheers for reading!

XxWindWingxX


	3. Chapter 3

**What? Can You Say That Again?**

**A Danny Phantom FanFic**

**By WindWing**

**A/N : Sorry it's been soooooooooooooo long! I've been attacked by my homework! Sorry! Evil wolf eyes at incomplete homework He…ho…tough crowd… I better let u read now, huh? Hehe… gulps at pitchforks and 'death to WindWing' signs**

**Disclaimer : blah bah blah…**

**Chapter 3 : I Don't Care For The After-Embassesment! **

Danny's P.O.V

It had been a VERY weird morning so far; Jazz making me deaf, err, my dad suspecting me to be possessed…err, my dad attacking me forcing Jazz to laugh her head off and my mum to go berserk and pounce at my dad, what else…err, oh! Yeah! And my mum to knock my dad unconscious in the middle of the bathroom so she could make coffee…and now my sister on top of me because SHE turned me deaf! I NEVER get a break!

Narrator P.O.V

Jazz had lost it. Danny had gone too far! She started to bang his head onto the floor.

"Why (bump) are (bump) you (bump) so (bump) annoying?"

"Oww…oww…OWW!" Jazz stopped as her mother walked through the door.

"Don't play to rough kids, oh, and you'll have to leave for school in a few minutes." A cheery smile crossed her features while she sipped her coffee. "Danny, looks like you have a bump on your head."

"Wha?" His mother sweat dropped. Grabbing the whiteboard, Jazz wrote him a message:

**Mum says we have to go to school because it's 8:10.**

**WE'RE LATE…**

Danny nodded and made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Remembering that he had to meet and forgetting he was deaf, the boy stampeded out of the house, sending his mother's tea flying into her hair and face.

"DANNY!"

Danny P.O.V

Life seems so different when you we're deaf; you couldn't tell that the old lady saying hi to you was actually screaming pervert at you or that the crazy religious guy that lives down the road was actually preaching about you being a demon…but, over all, it was more peaceful…until I found Tuck.

Tuck P.O.V

"Hi Danny,"

"Wha?"

"HI DANNY,"

"WHA?"

"HI DANNY!"

"WHA?"

"HI DANNY!"

"WHY exactly are screaming greetings at eachother?" my ultro-recyclo-vegetarian friend Sam laughed as she walked up behind us. I was glad because I REALLY needed her help with Danny, I mean, what is he up to?

"Wha?" She gave him a sceptical look as she placed herself beside me.

"What's up with Danny? Has he gone deaf?" A cartoon light bulb appeared above my head.

"Du-uh!" I grabbed a pencil and 50-page notepad from my bag and wrote Danny a message:

**Wha happend dude?**

**R U deaf or sumthin?**

Sam shook her head at me. I looked at the page as Danny did.

"What? Why are you always on my bak? Oops, I mean, back about spelling! Danny can read it!"

"Jazz turned me deaf…loooooong story…"

**We R l8 4 scool! Go ghost!**

Danny nodded and did so, lifting Sam and I up and off to scool. **Sam Scowls** Okay! Okay! School! Don't hurt me!

Sam P.O.V

Oh my god, Danny's eyes are so blue…huh? Mr Lancer is screaming? Uh…oh…

"MR FENTON! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OR DO I HAVE TO SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Mr Lancer was turning purple by now, and Danny had a look of complete confusion. I needed to step in.

"Err, he's…not well, Mr Lancer. I'll take him to the nurse!" Before either of them could say anything, I tugged Danny out of the room by his hand and slammed the door.

"So glad we're out of there…" I sighed.

"Wha?"

"C'mon, lets see if the nurse has anything that could help you…"

"Wha?" I rolled my eyes and took out a notepad and pen from behind my back,

"Man that's a useful trick, thank-you Tuck."

"Wha?"

**I'm going to take you to the nurse's**

**office to see if she can help your hearing problem.**

He nodded his agreement as I pulled him to the nurse.

Danny P.O.V :

Wow, Sam's touching my hand! Oh, God, it's the nurse. Why did I agree to this? I hate ANYTHING to do with health care! Well, Sam's here…I could take her somewhere…

Yeah! Danny, you're a genius!

Sam's P.O.V :

"Err…Danny?" His goofy grin was growing wider, oh God, is Paullina around? I checked but she was no-where, we were alone.

**Danny, what are you smiling at?**

He snapped out of his daydream long enough to read my message.

"C'mon, Sam, were getting out of here…" A flash filled the room as he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Let's go." He wrapped his arms around my waist as we went intangible, my heart thumping so heavily I thought it would leap out of my chest. Why do I feel like this? I mean, he's done this before…why is this any different?

_Because you love him, Sam_

Tuck? Where are you?

_I am not Tuck, I am your heart_

Why does my heart sound like Tuck?

_Who would you like me to sound like?_

Errr, me?

_Well that is prosperous, that would mean you would be talking to yourself inside your own head, which would make you crazy._

Rriigghhtt, what were you saying about Danny?

_You lo…_

"Sam, Earth to Sam? We're here…" I blinked out of my craziness, only toremember I didn't get my answer.

"I what? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt? Tuck! Come back! I WHAT?" Danny stared at me as I realised that I had said that out loud. Damn. "Sorry about that…"

"Wha?"

**I said I was sorry.**

**Where are we?**

"We are, err, outside of town." I looked around. It was so beautiful! Trees swayed over us, creating a canopy from the bright sun. Grass flowed in the wind like a river and leaves danced around brushing my face in their movements. Autumn had always been my favourite season. An actual lake separated us from reality, it's glittering in the sun; it even looked good enough for a swim...

**Fancy a swim?**

"You fancy a swim?"

"I fancy a bit of you..." Holy crap! Did I say that out loud!

_yeah...dumb much..._

Tuck! You came back!

_Groan..._

"What? I can't hear you Sam..."

"Wait a cockin' pickin'minute! I can tell him anything I want 'cause he can't hear it! It wont matter!"

"Wha?" I allowed a seductive smile to cross my features.

"Danny, I am madly in love with you. I wish your pants would drop so I could tell whether you felt the same. However, they won't. So I can ony assume that you don't love me back, and that we are only really close friends unlike everyone says. Although, this scenery speaks a different truth. What the hell! I love you too much to care what you will say after I do this!"

Narrtor P.O.V : 

Danny's face showed nothing but confusion - and a little bit of pleasure - as his normally personal-space-wanter friend dogpiled him, bombarding him with kisses.

**A/N : Few! J'ai Fini! Hehe...I'm takin French and Spanish...Como estas? hehe...hokay den...I am soooooooo mega sorry it took soooooo long! If u guys want another chappie, you'll have 2 review! hehe, but, I promise 2 not leave my computer till it is done! This I swear! Do u reckon it needs more fluff? I can put more in next time if ya want...mayb? lol thanks 4 readin. plz review! I write 4 ure reviews! lol peace out**

XxWindWingxX


End file.
